ULTIMATE PARODY OF ULTIMATE DESTINY!
by parody911
Summary: COMPLETE!.The second story is up read that! One of the funniest stories on this site as you can see by the reviews. It makes fun of just about every nintendo character and also many other game characters from.
1. Chapter 1 Pikachu's first word

Chapter 1 Pikachu's first real word

It was like any other day in camelot. Sunny with a slight chance of rain. But a visitor was coming, he had traveled from hyrule and was a famous hero, his name was Link.

"Where the 'ell did my money go to," yelled an unhappy shopkeeper. Link shook his head in disgust.

"Hey there young man can I offer you some fresh apples,"grumbled an old one eyed lady.

"Uhh very tempting," Link looked at the apples they were rotting and some black fuzzy thing was growing on one of them. "But I'm going to have to refuse."

She walked away muttering curses. Link was here to meet the great untamed Pikachu. Of course he was once a tame beast until that smartass ash ketchum mouthed off on pickachu and then kicked him. Boy was he in for a shock.

"Now where I wonder is this Pikachu,"mumbled Link.

"Sir I heard you mumbling about the where abouts of Pickachu and I happen to know where it is," announced a fat middle aged man carrying a dead squirrel.

"Could you tell me,"asked Link.

"Yes, I could do that but first could you pay me 10 copper coins," he said.

"Fine you fat lard here you go," Link said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the coins. "I only have 10 silver coins."

"That'll do," he said as he took the coins and handed Link a map. "Tingle away,"the man shouted as he tried to run away.

"Well lets see what I've got,"Link said as he opened the map.

All the map was, was a piece of paper with scribbles and a screwed up tree.

"Why that son of a-,"Link said.

But a vendor cut in. "bible we have got free bibles come on folks free bibles."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the great castle of mordor sat a yellow mouse thing which of course was Pikachu. He sat at the round table all alone.

"pika pika piiiiii,"screamed pikachu.

An old man wearing a tuxedo walked in.

"Ah pikachu how are you doing, No need to answer for you can't speak english! But I was ordered to give you this potion,"mocked the butler.

"Piii,"said Pikachu as it nervously took the potion and slowly drank it.

"Done pikacrap,"teased the Butler

"My names pikachu, bitch,"said Pikachu in a deep voice.

"What the hell,"said the butler surprised."You talked in english."

"Damn right I did,"Pikachu said.

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2 Nimish

Chapter 2

The dark woods seemed to hiss in excitment as the young kokiri entered the great woods. His name was Nimish. He had brown hair and wore a green tunic. His face had tons of freckles which was an easy target for bullying. Nimish was on a mission. His mission was to deliver the can of pepsi to the Dark Lord, who resides in the dark woods(coincidence, I think not). Nimish had betrade the Kokiri and while they slept he had killed them all. Now all he had to do was deliver the pepsi to the limp Dark Lord's body to revive him and then total darkness will come over this world.

"Must get, to the dark lord before sunset,"moaned Nimish as he ran threw the woods. By now Nimish had many scrapes and bruises from the branches and roots.

A howl erupted from a distance. It shook the earth and soon the great Spongebob came out from the ground.

"Who and what do you want with me,"asked Nimish.

"My name is Spongebob Circlepants,"said Spongebob.

"But you have squarepants,"said Nimish.

"Shut up,"replied Spongebob.

"But,"said Nimish.

"Moving on, I am the dark lords body guard here to protect him from any intruders,"Spongebob said.

"I am not an intruder, see I even brought the pepsi to revive him,"said Nimish as he holded up the pepsi can.

"I do not care, prepare to die,"threatened Spongebob.

Nimish stood there confused. Spongebob ran at Nimish fist high up in the air. Spongebob swung a punch at Nimish but missed. Nimish picked up Spongebob by the pants and threw him into a tree. Spongebob slowly got up and took out his golden spatula and charged Nimish. Unfortunately he tripped and dropped his spatula which broke in two when it hit the ground.

"Nooo,"cried Spongebob. With that Spongebob curled up into a ball and cried.

"Pathetic, no wonder the dark lord failed before,"said Nimish in disgust as he unsheathed his sword and killed Spongebob. "Here I come master."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hours of searching for Pikachu he finally found his castle. Link slowly entered it and looked at the castle map that was taped to a wall.

"Okay a left,then a right,then a right again, and finally a left no wait a right,"muttered Link.

Slowly Link made his way to his destination."Now to open the door,"he said. But a man who seemed to have been wearing a tuxedo but it now was all torn and burnt, came out of the door.

"Don't go in, the devil its self is in there,"said the high pitched guy. Then he screamed and ran out a window.

"Here goes nothing,"Link said as he opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3 A kokiri tale

chapter 3

Link entered the room and saw a black chair to facing the big window on the other side of the room. The room was filled with corpses of the poor people who tried to stop Pikachu. It was pretty bare other then the corpses and a big round table.

"Welcome,"said a voice as the black chair turned around revealing Pikachu sitting on it.

Link gulped. "Your royal highness, I have come because of the matters involving the Dark Lord."

"Of course you have, Now explain your self."

"As you wish."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all started on a bright sunny day in Kokiri forest. The forest was as green and plentiful as ever. Link slept underneath an apple tree as everybody was getting ready for the great Deku Tree's birthday party.

"Link get up,"said Saria. Saria's blue hair flew back in the wind as she kicked link. She wore a green tunic and a green headband.

"What do you want,"said Link not bothering to look up.

"Did you do the work I told you to do,"asked Saria.

"No,you gave me the worst job ever, Just because I'm the "Hero Of Time" doesn't mean I can do everything."

"Helping the ...ummmm special Kokiri isn't so bad."

"Ya, not so bad! They just sit there drooling, farting,moaning,and did I forget to mention drooling,"yelled Link.

"Deal with it you baby,"said Saria.

"I'm out of here." Link got up and walked away. He walked past many hard working Kokiri and then walked up into the highest point of the town and yelled "Listen up everyone I'm leaving Hyrule."

"But who will save us from Ganon,"said a little Kokiri.

"Deal with it, without me. I save Hyrule over and over again and all I get is a "ya good job" I'm fed up with this crap,"continued Link. "So I will say it again deal with your on god damn problems."

"Mommy whats damn mean,"asked the little Kokiri.

"ummm...happy,"replied his mother.

"I'm so damn today,"yelled the little kokiri.

Link slowly left the town with everybody's eyes on him.

Saria ran to the Deku Tree with tears in her eyes."Oh great Deku tree what will do now,"cried Saria. Slowly she realized that the Deku Tree had been infected with bugs and had died."Noooo, Link was susposed to rescue him but but now the future has changed forever." While she was crying she took her knife and plunged it threw it her heart. "Goodbye,"she said with tears in her eyes, then she fell to the ground lifeless.

Nimish had read a book about the Dark Lord and how he was stronger then Ganon and to bring a pepsi to him in the dark woods to bring him back to life. Nimish started to form an idea and with a evil smirk on his face he said "tonight."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But why did he want to become evil,"asked Pikachu who, now was really into the story.

"He was bullied over and over again and so he became more evil and evil everyday and when I finally left and Saria and the Great Deku tree had died nobody could stop him,"explained Link.

"Oh ok go on."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Nimish pulled out a knife and slowly and silently slit all the kokiri's throats and then stole the kokiri's pepsi and ran off into the night.

Link who had been walking for what seemed like weeks but only a day, had got really tired and decided to rest by lake Hylian. In the middle of the night he heard a noise coming from the water and got up to investigate. He scaned the water and found that a bottle was making the noise by hitting the side of the shore. He picked it up and found a note in the bottle.

"I wonder what it says,"link said to him self as he opened the note.

_To: Whoever reads this _

_I am in need of help, there is a great monster called the dark lord, _

_He sleeps in the dark woods but I fear that he is about to reawaken _

_If you find this and your a hero please come to camelot to help me! _

_From: King Pikachu _

_"_I guess I could help since there is no damn, never grateful little Kokiri's,"said Link."Luckily I took my world map before I left." He examined the map and then nodded. "Okay now to teleport,"he said as he took out his orcirina of time. With a sweet tune he had teleported to camelot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow I never thought anybody would come,"said Pikachu.

"Well I am a hero so I knew I had to come,"said Link.

"Riggght."

"So what news have you got about the Dark Lord."

"Well I'll explain that after you meet the rest of the crew."

"What! More people, but I usually fight alone,"yelled Link.


	4. Chapter 4 The Team

Chapter 4

Link followed Pikachu threw many corridors until they reached a huge circle room. It had a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was bare exept for 2 people standing in the middle and one hiding in the dark.

"Okay first let me introduce everybody,this is Yugi,"said Pikachu pointing to a blond spikey haired kid who was wearing a Go Flames t-shirt.

"Hi I've come here to help because I need to get some more star chips,"announced Yugi. "After my old one's were eaten by a special someone."

"Well exuse me I thought they were sun chips and I was hungry,"whined Pikachu.

"What ever."

"Okay next we have Mario,"said Pikachu pointing to a fat middle aged man wearing a red jumper suit.

"Mama Mea I just a wet a my pants,"said Mario holding his little hobbit.

"Smooth move fatso,"said Yugi.

"Mario! What the hell now my carpet is soaking with your pee,"yelled Pikachu.

"Sorry I a didn't mean to, you see after da operation for my...umm you know what. That you know what goes out of control in the most akward places,"Mario explained

"Okay then, anyway next we have Zelda,"said Pikachu as he pointed to the dark corner and out of that corner came a woman wearing a beautiful pink dress. She had long blond hair that flowed when she ran.

"What the hell Zelda why are you here,"asked Link.

"Link I've come because well I've been going out with Nimish and when he broke up with me to work for that friken Dark Lord. It...It...made me so pissed,"said Zelda "No one breaks up with me! I'm going to kill that bitch."

"Wow she's pretty mean I wouldn't want to get in her way,"whispard Yugi.

"Ya wait till you see her when you divorce her,"Link whispard back.

"And you all know Link,"said Pikachu.

"So where do we have to go,"asked Zelda.

"We a probably have to a go and fight some horrible beasts and journey through a many scary places,"replaid Mario.

"Acually we have to go visit my friend Mewtwo first. He lives across the ocean and into the legendary black cave of wonders,"said Pikachu.

"Sounds like fun,"said Link sarcasticlly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nimish walked over to the gravesite of the Dark Lord. It was covered in black moss and black leaves.

"Okay now to pour the pepsi into the grave,"muttered Nimish. With that he slowly poured it and then threw away the empty can.

"Who dares awaken me,"yelled a deep dark voice. "And who litters when you can recycle and get 5 cents per can."

"Me, Nimish. I have come to aid you to take over this world."

A rumble shook the earth and the grave split open and out came the Dark Lord.


	5. Chapter 5 The Dark Lord

Chapter 5

The Dark Lord wore a big black cape and a black suit. He had red eyes and silver hair.

"Oh master, I'm here for your every need,"said Nimish.

"A bit scary but okay,"said the dark lord.

"What shall I do for you,"asked Nimish.

"I need you to go and assemble me a team of great power so I can rule this god forsaken planet,"said the dark lord.

"okay but where do I start."

"Just follow the sunny brook road and it will lead you the town named dumpsville."

"What will you be doing."

"Catching up, by going down to dark resort and getting a manicure oooo I can't wait."

"A manicure isn't that for girls."

"It's an ummmm evil manicure."

"Ok then I better be off."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Following this sunny brick road isn't so fun after all,"thought Nimish as he walked down the road. "It's just so damn sunny."

There was fresh green grass growing on both sides of the road with deer prancing around.

"I know I shouldn't go of this road but those deer look so tasty,"said Nimish with a hungry look in his eyes. With that he lept from the road to the grassy field like a wild beast. Nimish roared and attacked a poor helpless little deer. Two gorons sat and watched Nimish attack the deer.

"Boy those Kokiri sure get crazy when it comes to hunger,"said the first Goron.

"Indeed let's get going all that blood is making me sick,"said the second goron.

After Nimish had finished mauling the deer he stood up and looked for the road.

"Oh crap I got lost, well I better head north thats where dumpsville is,"said Nimish as he looked around at where he was.

For many hours Nimish ran north without a break. Right when he was about to stop, green smoke erupted from the ground and Nimish fell to the ground unconsious.


	6. Chapter 6 Row Row your boat

Chapter 6

"So where are we going to get a boat,"asked Zelda as they walked across a dock with boats of all sizes coming in and going out.

"Well I am king of this stupid city so I do have a boat,"said Pikachu with a bit of bragging in his tone.

"Stupid city eh well I'm not going to vote for you anymore you jerk,"said a sailer who just happened to be walking by when Pikachu said that.

"Aw crap that can't be good well this is probably my last year so I better make the best out of it,"said Pikachu as he zapped that poor sailer.

"Okay but where is the boat,"asked Yugi.

"Just over here,"said Pikachu as he pointed to some boats.

"Wow there a so a big,"said Mario looking at the huge boats Pikachu pointed at.

"Actually It's that little one in between them,"said Pikachu. His boat could possibly fit 5 people but only barely. It had two oars and one floor.

"One small question how the hell are we going to sit,sleep and walk around in it,"yelled Link.

"Well ummm we will just have to deal with it,"said Pikachu.

"Oh dear lord I better be getting lots of starchips,"whined Yugi.

All 5 of them slowly got into the boat each finding a seat.

"Okay Link and Mario will row,"said Pikachu.

"Geesh you a made a me mad but I will a do it,"said Mario.

They had a bit of trouble docking, Mario had pee'd his pants again, Zelda started beating up Yugi for saying that she should stop drinking all there water of course she thought he was calling her fat and Link had put a hole in the boat but Pikachu fixed it with some tape but other then that they docked off with ease. After about an hour of sailing. Link threw down the oar.

"I'm done somebody else can row for me,"said Link.

"But your the hero of time,"said Zelda.

"Ya thats right bring up my job thanks,"yelled Link.

"Ya I'm fed up to,"said Mario.

"But Mario you are the ummm your Mario for god sake,"said Pikachu.

"Thanks as if my feelings weren't hurt enough from peach now you have to bully me,"said Mario with a deep voice not his usual accent.

"Where's your accent,"asked Yugi.

"You stay out of this and shut up,"yelled Mario.

"You wanna fight Mario huh do you,"asked Yugi.

"Everybody calm down,"yelled Pikachu. "Okay me and Yugi will row for a bit."

After everybody settled back down Pikachu and Yugi picked up the oars and started rowing.

"So which a direction are we going to go to get a to our destination,"asked Mario with his accent which somehow came back.

"Well all we have to do is head north till the first island and that is where Mewtwo lives,"said Pikachu.

"How long is this going to take,"asked Zelda looking at her nails.

"With this boat about 4 days,"said Pikachu.

"Oh HAIL naw, you better be kidding," said Zelda as she Z-snapped ferociously.

Pikachu shook his head no. Zelda just pouted and turned around. Just then a huge ship came up from behind and out came a crane and grabbed the little boat and put it aboard the pirate ship.

"Whats happening,"yelled Link.

"I believe we have been captured by pirates,"said Pikachu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Nimish woke up he was laying in a grass bed in the middle of a forest. All around him were plants and trees but the most noticeable thing was the three things that were sitting beside him.

"I think he's awake,"said a middle aged man with pointy ears. He wore a green pointy hat and raggedy green clothes.

"Really Peter Pan or are you kidding,"asked a talking deer.

"No I'm not Bambi,"said Peter.

The third thing was a bunny who's paw kept thumping "Thumper very excited to meet new friend,"said the gray bunny.

"Who are you guys,"asked Nimish.

"Well I'm Peter Pan,"said the man.

"I'm Bambi,"said the deer.

"Me Thumper,"said the bunny.

"Who are you,"asked Bambi.

"I'm Nimish a Kokiri,"said Nimish. "What do you want from me."

"First let us tell you are stories,"said Peter. "Okay I used to live in a world called neverland where you never grow up but one day the evil captin hook lured me into this world with some blue cheese and as you can see I have grown up."

"I used to be a great deer until my mother and foster father died then I became crazy and soon murdered most of my forest friends exept for thumper,"said Bambi.

"Me thumber taste vodka and me like it,"said Thumper.

"Okay mine is I've been sent here to gather a team to help the dark lord,"said Nimish.

"Sweet can I join,"asked Peter.

"But Peter the Dark Lord is evil,"said Bambi.

"Who cares,"replied Nimish. With that Nimish drew his knife and stabbed Bambi repeatedly. That night they ate deer, but Thumper didn't want to join so he ran away. The next morning Nimish followed Peter out of the forest and into Dumpsville.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bonus Scene-Thumper's first and last cigar **

"Thump Thump,"sang Thumber. He stopped when he noticed a cigar that was lit. "Thumper better use it so it doesn't go to waste." Thumber smoked it for 5 minutes then threw it into some bushes. WHOOSH! The bush caught on fire. "Thumper didn't do it,"he said as he slowly backed away but a spark caught his fur and soon he was on fire.

"Thumber must put vodka on it to help." When he poured vodka on the fire it exploded and blew up the forest and Thumper.

Smokey the fire safety bear walked up to the burning forest, examined it, shrugged and walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sadly Smokey died from a house fire that he created surprise surprise-note from writer**


	7. Chapter 7 Gathering of the evil team

Chapter 7

"Wow this town is pretty big,"said Nimish.

The town had at least 500 different kinds of buildings and tons of people on the streets walking, talking, shopping and selling.

"Ya Dumpsville is pretty cool but there's lots of bad people,"said Peter.

"Well we are bad guys,"said Nimish.

"That we are."

After walking around town and talking to people they ended up with broken bones and bruises.

"I think I shouldn't have said how's the baby coming to that women who wasn't really pregnant,"moaned Nimish.

"Well I shouldn't have said how's it hanging to the one guy who was acually a women,"groaned Peter.

"Ya who knew girls could be so violent expesally when we "accedently" walked into the womens changeroom,"said Nimish.

A boy made out of wood and had a long wooden nose came up to them.

"Hey there I'm Pinocchio, here to help you find your way around this town,"said the wooden boy.

"Thanks, My name's Peter Pan,"said the fat middle aged man.

"And mine's Nimish, we've come here to gather a group that will come with us to work for the Dark Lord,"said the Kokiri.

"I don't even know who the Dark Lord is but I already have a group. The real reason I came up to you was to ask if you want join my group,"said Pinocchio.

"Well lets see your group members,"asked Nimish.

"Very well." Six people came out from the shadows. "First is Seto Kaiba,"Pinoccio pointed to a tall brown haired guy. He was wearing a blue coat that was covering his clothes.

"Hello,"said Kaiba.

"Next is Yoshi,"Pinocchio pointed to a small green dinosaur thing. It was catching flies with its long slender tounge.

"Yoshi will kill with special weapon,"Yoshi said as he pulled out an uzi "Hehehehe,"snikered Yoshi.

"Next is Samus Aran,"Pinocchio pointed to a women in an orange suit. The suit had a red helmet and a plasma gun on the left hand.

"I will kill all oppents,"she said in a robot voice.

"Next is Megaman,"Pinocchio pointed to a kid in a blue suit with a gun attached to right hand. He had no mask so you could see his face.

"Death to all Kokiri,"yelled Megaman.

"Next we have Luigi,"Pinocchio pointed to a fat middle aged man wearing a green jumper suit and a green hat with a L on it.

"I'm a very hyper fellow,"said Luigi with the same accent as Mario.

"Last but not least we have Ganondorf,"Pinocchio pointed to a fat man with a pointy nose and red hair. He was wearing a black cape with red armor on.

"Should I wear my armor like this,"Ganon said as he pulled up his armor revealing his stomach. "Or like this,"he put his armor back down. "Or perhaps even like this,"he pulled his armor back up revealing the fatty stomach.

"Sorry but Ganondorf is a bit H-A-N-D-I-C-A-P-E-D,"said Pinocchio "He snapped after the latest time Link beat him. He says he should have won but the evil unicorn stopped him."

"Ok then...,"said Peter.

"So everybody in this group is evil,"asked Nimish.

"As evil as they get,"said Pinocchio.

"Okay I'll make a deal with you, if I can beat you in a fight I get your group but if you can beat me in a fight we will join you,"said Nimish.

"Ummm okay,"said Pinocchio as he shook Nimish's hand. Pinocchio's team backed up and Peter also backed up.

"Lets do this,"said Nimish as he pulled out his knife. Pinocchio ran at Nimish with his nose up in the air ready for attack. Nimish blocked his nose with his knife. Unfortuanlly Pinocchio's nose fell off.

"But I'm a real boy, where is the blood,"said Pinocchio as his nose grew. "But I am, I am!." His nose grew even longer.

"Pinocchio your made of wood,"said Nimish. That made Pinocchio mad. He roared and charged Nimish with his nose. Pinocchio's nose nailed Nimish in the stomach. Nimish fell to the ground on his hands and knees trying to breath.

"Yes, YES I'm going to win,"yelled Pinocchio but his nose grew when he said that. "Oh crap." Nimish threw his knife at Pinocchio's head. Thump! Pinocchio fell to the ground dead.

"Well I guess your all on my team,"said Nimish.

"Ya who cares,"said Yoshi.

"Does anybody know how to teleport,"asked Nimish as he got up and took his knife from Pinocchio's head.

"Me know,"said Ganon as he danced in a circle.

"Then teleport us to the dark woods,"said Nimish.

"Okalydokaly,"laughed Ganondorf as he waved his hands around in circles and then with a flash of light they had teleported and ended up in a desert.

"Where the hell are we,"asked Megaman.

"GANONDORF,"yelled Nimish.

"Boy this is going to be a long day,"grumbled Peter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Captured by pirates, oh hell no!,"yelled Yugi.

"Oh Hell yes,"said a tiny voice. Everybody looked towards the voice and standing there was a midget dressed up like a pirate.

"Aww how cute,"said Zelda.

"Shut up I'm captain Henry so obey me,"said the little pirate. "Okay everybody out of the boat."

Once eveybody was out of the boat he pushed it off the side of the pirate ship.

"My boat,"gasped Pikschu.

"Okay now you either have to pay me 100 silver coins or spend the rest of your life with the other members of this ship.

"We'll pay,"said Zelda quickly. "Here I have 25 silver coins."

"I have 30 silver coins,"said Mario.

"I have 5 silver coins,"said Yugi.

"Sorry but I have nothing after that fat man ripped me off for a stupid map,"said Link.

Everybody looked at Pikachu.

"Fine here's 40 silver coins,"said Pikachu.

Once everybody had paid. Henry said "Okay where you be heading."

"To Mewtwo island,"said Pikachu.

"Okay before I show you your room let me introduce the ship. Her name is the Black Betty, once runned by Jack Marrow. It has two floors. The bottom floor holds the storage and has your room. Up here is where me and my crew work to get you to your destination. So don't come up here unless I say so and aslo you have a personal guard who will make sure you obey all the rules,his name is Mr.Tuke.

"We've got it,"said Link.

Mr.Tuke came up to them. He was tall and skinny and wore a black pirates hat. He also had a hook for his left hand and a long moustache and curly long hair.

"Let me show you to your room,"said Mr.Tuke. They followed him him down the stairs and into a passegeway and then to a big jail cell."In there."

"No friken way,"yelled Zelda. Mr.Tuke pulled out a long sharp blade and help it to her neck. "Accually now that I look at it more closely it looks very cozey in a cement kind of way.

"Good," he said as he put away his sword "Now get in."

Once they had all got stuffed into the cell he shut and locked the gate.

"Have fun,"said Mr.Tuke as he sat on a bench across from the cell.

"How did a you end up in a place like a dis,"asked Mario.

"Well you see I'm the brother of Captain Hook but we never got along so he banned me from Neverland all because Me and my wife Daffy duck had the baby named Peter Pan. So I swore revenge on him and waited for him to return but when he did he brought Peter Pan to ban him which made me angry so I killed all his men but I didn't get to him. So I went to Camelot and met Captain Henry who invited me to join him and so I accepted and have been wandering the sea's looking for my brother."

"One question how did Peter Pan get tricked to be captured,"asked Link.

"Well he loved his blue cheese and so Captain Hook tricked him with blue cheese,"said Mr.Tuke.

"Know what, I happen to know where Captain Hook is,"said Pikachu.

"Where,"asked Mr.Tuke.

"If you let us go I'll tell you."

"Okay,"said Mr. Tuke as he opened the door. But when he opened it Pikachu zapped him till he stopped moving.

Everybody started laughing then they all went silent as they headed towards the stairs. When they had reached the steps the went silent.

"Okay everybody we are going to-,"but before Pikachu could finish. Screams were heard from up above and in flash the ship had exploded.

Pikachu was hanging on to a board from the ship everywhere he looked were bodies of the pirates and bits and pieces of the boat but he not see any of his friends. Whoosh a huge seamonster swimmed away.

"Wo, now I wonder where everybody is,"wondered Pikachu.


	8. Chapter 8 Marry Poppins?

Chapter 8

Pikachu sat on a wooden piece of the ship floating on the ocean looking for land.

"Okay, now don't panic just because I'm in the roughest part of the ocean all alone with no food or water doesn't mean I should get worried just stay calm Pikachu,"said Pikachu to himself. Five nights passed from then. In that time Pikachu almost drowned 134 times and almost got eaten alive 262 times. Now he was on the ferge of starvation and dehidration. "Stay calm hehehehe,"Pikachu laughed as he rocked back and forth "We're not worried,"Pikachu said in another tone of voice. Pikachu's tummy growled. "Me so hungry and thirsty." Just then a fish jumped up from the water and onto the board. In fact it was a clown fish. "Food,"screamed Pikachu as he picked up the fish.

"Don't eat me, I'm a magical fish that can talk,"said the orange clown fish. "My name's Nemo what's yours."

Pikachu eyed Nemo with affection for a few seconds then without hesitation popped Nemo into his mouth and gobbled him down. That night a huge 50 foot wave towered over the sleeping Pikachu and took him away into the ocean. When he woke up he was laying on a beach with Mario, Zelda, and Link staring down on him.

"What happened,"asked Pikachu.

"Well we swam to shore when the boat sank and you stayed on a wooden plank right beside the island. We tried to get your attention but you were so caught up in the fact you were stranded that you ignored the fact that there was an island near by. So we gave up and adventually you got washed ashore,"explained Zelda.

"You mean I really wasn't stranded."

"No."

"Then where is Yugi."

"Let me handle this,"whispard Link.

"Break it down slowly,"Zelda whispard back.

"Okay, Pikachu YUGI DIED! NOW WE'RE GONERS FOR SURE,"screamed Link.

"What AHHHH,"Pikachu cried.

"Everybody shut a up and a listen we'll be a fine if we a just stick together,"Mario reasured them.

"Right, okay first lets show Pikachu are fort,"said Zelda. Pikachu got up and followed everybody to a huge tree by the beach. On top of the tree was a tree fort with a ladder coming from the tree.

"It's huge, you guys accually made this,"asked Pikachu.

"No we found it here look we've even found this story of the person who lived here before us,"said Link holding up a book.

"What's it about,"asked Pikachu.

"This woman named Marry Poppins and her life on this island. It's really interesting,"Link replied.

"You can read,"said Zelda.

"Sadly no but Mario read it for me,"said Link.

"When and where was this,"asked Zelda.

"When we went hiking up the mountain on this island,"Link said.

"Brokeback mountain! So what did you guys accually do there for those first 2 days, that you were supposed to be catching fish,"yelled Zelda.

"Don't a tell her,"whispard Mario.

"We were...Oh I admit it we were hard core english cricket, I'm sorry but it was fun,"cried Link.

"The pelvic thrust was oh so fun,"Mario added.

"Homos,"grumbled Zelda as she slapped them both.

"What I wonder is how they still had those after everything we went through,"thought Pikachu.

"I almost forgot, here's the book Pikachu, read it when you have time,"Link said.

"Thanks,"said Pikachu as he took the book. That night Pikachu sat down on beach and started reading the book by moonlight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay I'm going to write down Marry Poppins story from her point of view. **

Day 1 April 3 1993

Today me and Cinderella Arrived here on this island for our vacation. Nothing really important happened. We just started making plans to build a temporary home.

Day 2 April 4 1993

Today was exausting, we had to built the tree fort and cinderella came up with the name "The Black Pearl". Pretty neat. It was sunny and really hot but now that the tree fort made I can finally sleep on a bed. Tommorrow we plan to go find a lake and some food.

Day 3 April 5 1993

Oh dear these last few days were crazy. Let me explain in exact words and details -

"Wake up Mary we got to get a good head start,"said Cinderella as she shook Marry Poppin.

"Shut up and let me sleep,"said Mary as she pulled a shot gun from the covers and held it up to Cinderella's face. "Trust me it's loaded."

"O...okay I...I'll let you s.s..sleep a bit longer,"said Cinderella as she slowly backed away.

When Marry woke up she stumbled towards the kitchen. "Where's my coffee,"Marry yelled.

"In the coffee pot,"said Cinderella.

"Ya I knew that,"said Marry Poppin as she took the coffee pot and downed the whole thing. "Morning,"she said in a happier funner voice.

"You sure aren't a morning person are you,"asked Cinderella.

"Not till I have my coffee, now let's head off,"said Marry.

'I've decided not to go."

"Oh your going," Marry pulled out her gun from her clothes and shot Cinderella. After a few seconds Marry realized what she had done. "Ahhhh noooo I left the stove on." She walked over to the stove shut it off and walked into her bedroom layed down and slept.

Day 4 April 6 1993

Marry woke up with a startle. "Who's there,"she yelled.

"It's meeee the ghost of past killings,"said a white floating thing.

"Okay then..,"said Marry. "Gun don't fail me now." She shot the ghost numerous times and the ghost never bothered her again. She couldn't get to sleep so she decided to go for a walk. Whispers were heard from the bushes as she walk by.

"Okay come on out." Out of the bushes came a orange cat with black stripes.

"I am Garfield king of the jungle,"said the cat. "Let me eat you and the gods with be greatly pleased with you."

"No way." She pulled out the gun shot Garfield but he just kept coming. "Ahhhhh,"she screamed as Garfield dragged her away.

Here is a quick note while I'm being dragged away I was able to write this because I always carry my dairy. I'm going to leave this book here in the sand and hope one day somebody will read it but not before I write this will I drop it. _I will never die!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Pikachu finally put the book down it was already morning and so he ran inside to warn everybody about Garfield.


	9. Chapter 9 Narnia

Chapter 9

"Okay we are stuck in the middle of the desert because Ganon can't teleport us anymore, now I'm ticked,"yelled Samus.

"Just calm down, just do what Yoshi's doing,"said Kaiba pointing to Yoshi who has been and still is running in circles for 2 hours and is ramdomly shooting his near infinite bullets. "Of course he did kill Megaman by accident."

"Don't remind me,"groaned Nimish.

"That was a pretty cool funeral we had,"laughed Ganon from way far in the distance (He was trying to find a corner to sit in, and Luigi was trapped in another vortex because he ate some wierd berries now they can only hear his voice and nobody can see him)

"What funeral,"whispard Peter.

"You know the one where we raided his body for money then trashed it in a bottemless pit,"said Kaiba.

"Oh ya that was fun,"laughed Peter.

"Guy's I found some wierd closet sitting in the sand should I open it,"yelled Ganon.

"Well lets go humer him,"said Nimish getting up from the sand.

Everybody else got up and followed him. Even yoshi stopped running around and followed him, and sure enough there was a wooden closet in the middle of the desert.

"Bloody hell there really was a closet,"said Samus.

"Of course,"drooled Ganon.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets see whats inside,"said Peter. He opened the closet door and inside was another world. It seemed cold but warm at the same time. Inside there was snow on the ground but some patches had grass. "Let's go iniside." Once everybody had entered the closet door shut and the closet disappeared.

"We're stuck!,"yelled Samus as Luigi came running up to them.

"Hey a guys hows it a going,"asked Luigi.

"So this is where you ended up,"said Nimish.

"Yup,"said Luigi.

"So...,"said Peter.

"I a met a friend he was a faun but don't a get a mad at me...I a ate him,"said Luigi.

"Tell me there's leftovers,"said Kiba.

"Sadly, a no,"whispard Luigi.

"NOOO,"screamed Kiba. About two hours of walking through grassy and snowy forests and fields they came to a castle made out of Ice.

"Well it looks cold,"said Nimish. Kiba ran up to it, pulled down his pants and took a leak. Suddenly a robot voice was heard. "trap ativated by pissing on walls of castle." While kiba was peeing a sword came flying out of mid-air and cut off his...head.

"What no! another teammate dead,"whined Nimish.

"That's to bad,"said Ganon as he started pinching his bum.

"Yoshi burn!,"yelled Yoshi as he blew fire out of his mouth and started burning the castle. Surprisingly it melted right away.

"Well that was an easy enemy,"said Peter.

"You can't beat me that easy,"said a white woman wearing white clothes.

"Who are you,"asked Samus.

"People call me the white witch but I prefer the hokey pokey master but Jane works to,"said the white woman.

"Let us pass or feel our wrath,"said Samus.

"Frick off you wierd robot,"yelled Jane as she shot some weird lightning thing from her fingers and burned Samus into ashes. "Now they only way you can pass is beat me in a hokey pokey contest."

"We are doomed,"cried Peter and Nimish with yoshi laughing and crying at the same time. (It looked soooo creepy)

"No a fears I got it a covered I was a champ back a in high school,"said Luigi.

"What the hell even is the hokey pokey,"Peter said while wiping his tears away.

"You don't know the hokey pokey song? Well it goes like this...you put your right foot in, you put your right foot out, you put your right foot in and shake it all about. You do the hokey pokey and turn self around. Thats what it's all about... and so on,"explained Jane.

"Let's do a this,"said Luigi. But before they could start a lion came from behind and killed the woman.

"Dude that's murder,"Peter said.

"So,"the lion growled. "This is Narnia and there's no rules."

"Yoshi kill,"yelled Yoshi as he pulled out his oozies and started shooting the lion till the brains spilled out. RUMBLE RUMBLE went the ground.

"What's happening,"said Nimish as everybody even Ganon who was still pinching his bum and drooling got teleported to a dark forest. "What.. we're here we made it back to the dark woods YAY."

"Yes but your late,"said a deep voice.


	10. Chapter 10 Mewtwo island

Chapter 10 Mewtwo island

Pikachu ran inside breathing heavily then yelled "There's some crazy pycopath named Garfield out in the forests we better get off the island."

"We already knew that I read the book remeber,"said Link.

"And a look at a what we are eating,"said Mario showing a orange and striped cat's head on his plate.

"Ya we killed Garfield and decided to eat him,"said Link.

"Oh, in that case let me have some,"said Pikachu. After they ate they went to bed and woke up at dawn.

"Well I've created a boat that will take us to Mewtwo island,"said Zelda.

"Cool I even know where it is from here you can see straight ahead of us,"said Pikachu pointing to an island with a huge cave on it. After they had all got on the boat (It was even smaller then Pikachu's but they didn't have Yugi anymore) Link and Pikachu rowed and rowed untill they hit Mewtwo island. Zelda smaked Link right out of the boat because he was feeling her butt and Pikachu pushed Mario out of the boat as he started peeing. When everyone had settled out of the boat a motorcycle was heard. Out of the bushes came a guy with a orange jumper suit, orange cap with a W on it and a black moustache riding a motorcycle with a skull at the front of it.

"Hello,"said the fat man.

"Who's he,"asked Link.

"He's Wario my a evil cousin,"said Mario.

"I'm surprised you remember me mwaaaaaaa,"laughed Wario. "Your on my beach so get off or else..."

"Ha we're not going anywhere,"said Link.

"Then let me introduce you to my crew, Bowser,"said Wario as he pointed to a huge turtle like thing with horns and spikes on him. He was riding a pink tricycyle that barely supported his weight. "And Peach." Wario Pointed to a woman with black leather clothes on and she was also bald and wore black sunglasses. She rode a BMX.

"Peach is that a really you?,"asked Mario mouth wide open.

"Of course it's me you fat idiot,"said Peach.

"But you a were once so a beautiful now your a like in Wario's standards."

"AHHHH I'm going to kill you for that comment,"yelled Peach.

"Mario! after she shaved her head for cancer she's been humiliated and now wants to kill the world so don't piss her off. Bowser on the other hand is just here to stalk and harrass Peach,"said Wario as Bowser slapped Peach's butt.

"I'm fed up of talking let's fight,"yelled Pikachu. Link drew his sword and sliced Bowsers wheels off while Peach started beating Zelda with a bat. Pikachu and Mario charged Wario. All Link did was swing his sword back and forth to cut off bowser's head. Pikachu zapped Wario's bike which then exploded. Peach was yelling swears as Zelda threw her into the water. Peach drowned for she could not swim. Mario stood face to face with Wario.

"You will never catch me,"laughed Wario as he produced at green fart bubble from his butt which then lifted him from the ground into the sky.

"Oh a crap he's a getting away,"said Mario.

"Not so fast Wario,"said a mushroom wearing a ninga suit jumped from the bushes and threw some ninga stars at Wario's fart bubble. POP went Wario's bubble as it exploded. Wario fell to his death brains splatered everywhere.

"Thanks,"said Mario.

"No problem,"said the ninga mushroom.

"Who are you anyways?,"asked Zelda.

"My name is Toad and I once worked for Princess Peach."

"Toad is a that a really you, long a time no see,"said Mario.

"Indeed,"said Toad.

"I'm Zelda the prettiest of them all."

"I'm Link Hero of Time."

"And I'm Pikachu King of Camelot."

"Nice to meet you. Anyways I've come here to meet the great Mewtwo and ask him to train me as his ninga pupil,"said Toad.

"Why did you become a ninga,"asked Mario.

"Well at first I always wanted to be a Ballroom Dancer but they wouldn't exept shrooms so I decided to take my revenge once I learn how to be a ninga. So why are you here."

"To find Mewtwo and ask him where is the dark lord and how to defeat him,"said Pikachu.

"I know where he is. He lives in the Dark forest,"said Toad.

"Cool how about all of us go to Mewtwo together so it will be easier and quicker with more people,"sugested Pikachu.

"Sure why not,"said Toad. With that all of them ventured into the deep cave which had lanterns on the sides of the walls which made it easier to see. They had to overcome many traps such as bottomless pits, spiked floors, fire walls, dragons, and smelly farts. Once they had gotten through all of that they ran into a man wearing a spy suit.

"Sam Fisher! a.k.a Splinter Cell,"yelled Toad.

"Yes it is me toad, my rival,"said a man with green spy clothes,infared spy goggles and a machine gun.

"How do you know him?,"asked Zelda.

"He was the ballroom dance teacher who wouldn't let me in, anyways what are you up to Sam,"said Toad.

"I'm here on a secert Ballroom mission to assasinate Mewtwo."

"I don't think so,"said Toad as he threw 10 ninga stars at Sam's head. He fell to the ground lifeless.

"Dude that was totally unessasary he wasn't even posing a threat,"said Link.

"Let's keep moving,"said Toad in a deep voice. They walked for about five minutes until they reached a circle room. Bam! the way they came was now shut and 3 cages on the other side of the room opened all they could see way red glowing eyes.

"Me a scared,"said Mario as he pee'd.

The things inside the cages were blue bears with hearts on there stomachs. They each had red eyes and bloody mouths.

All three of them at once said "We are the carebears here to rip out your spines and eat your brains."

"Get ready!,"yelled Link as he drew his sword.

The first Carebear jumped 20 feet and landed right in front of Zelda. With one blow Zelda was knocked out. Right after that the second care bear jumped on top of Mario which knocked him out. The third ran at the speed of sound and clotheslined Link. He fell unconscious too. Both Pikachu zapped all three of them as best as he could while Toad threw as many ninga stars at them. After that beating all three carebears fell to the ground dead. Pikachu fainted from the use of to much lightning while Toad was out of throwing stars. Rumble! Rumble! the far end fall broke open to reveal a 20 foot cyborg carebear. Its roar shook the huge circle shaped room. The cyborg carebear shot a lazer from its eyes and blasted Toad.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Now go ahead and Review.**


	11. Chapter 11 Mewtwo's request

Chapter 11-Mewtwo's request

Link woke up in a in a red room surronded by walls and there was only a bed, dresser, and a poster of the little mermaid killing everyone. "Where am I?,"thought Link as he stood up. The light was flickering on and off so he couldn't see that well.

"Where the hell am I?,"shouted Link. 5 hours later Link had managed to destroy just about everything when he heard laughter from one side of the wall. His crazed face slowly turned towards it then he drew his sword and cut the wall up. Standing out side of the room was a purple Pokemon with a long tail Link suspected him to be Mewtwo.

"Hello hehehe Link,"snickered Mewtwo.

"What do you want from me?,"asked Link.

"Just follow me." Link stepped over the destroyed wall and followed Mewtwo inside a kitchen where Pikachu, Zelda, Mario and Toads dead body were.

"What the...,"said Link.

"Link all of us were taken into one of those rooms after we were knocked out because Mewtwo wanted to test our intelect before he would accept us,"said Pikachu.

"I thought you knew him so we wouldn't have to go through anymore traps,"said Link.

"Well...I lied,"said Pikachu. Link roared but before he could kill Pikachu Mewtwo cut in.

"Stop! I can tell you the dark lords secret if you do me a favor."

"Before we agree how strong our you and what happened to your guards those carebears,"asked Pikachu.

"Well as you know you killed the 3 normal carebears, as for the cyborg one let me show you,"said Mewtwo as the cyborg carebear came into the room breaking walls and crushing items. Mewtwo ripped off its arms with a twist of his wrist and then started beating the carebear when he bored with that he broke the carebears neck with a flick of his hand. Mewtwo mentally picked up the body and threw it some where far away.

"Wow!,"said Mario.

"He seems to have Psychic powers,"said Pikachu.

"Yes I do, anyways my request is for you to get me my first and only love back to me her name is Mew,"said Mewtwo.

"What!,"said Zelda.

"Yes she resides in Pallet town the only place where pokemon can be found."

"How a come?,"asked Mario.

"Well to make a long story short some terrorists bombed the hoen,joto,and most of the Kanto region exept for Pallet town,"Mewtwo explained.

"Oh a so a sorry,"said Mario.

"It's ok, back to the point so will you help me or not?,"asked Mewtwo.

"Yes we will,"said Zelda.

"Ok but Pallet town is like on the other side of the country,"said Pikachu.

"I will teleport you,get ready just come to number 5 in Pallet hotel when you've got her I'll be staying here,"Mewtwo said as he started to teleport them but Link cut in "What about Toads body?." Mewtwo just said "leave it." Link nodded yes and then in a flash they were standing in the middle of a small town all that was in it was Ash's house, Another House, Pallet hotel, Pallet shopping mall, dance club and Profesor Oak's Lab.

"Where should we start first,"asked Link. Pikachu curled up into a ball and started to mutter faint sounds.

"What the hell is wrong,"said Zelda. Pikachu slowly looked up and said "This is where I grew up with Ask Ketchum. He abused me."

"Well get up we'll pay him a visit,"said Link.

"He'll probably be with Profesor Oak,"said Pikachu as he pointed to a labratory that said "POKEMON TESTING CENTER". When they entered one of the scientests ran out screaming "We've created a monster." As they slowly reached the end of the labratory they saw Profesor Oak sitting on a chair petting a black Pikachu.

"Profesor Oak is that you,"said Pikachu.

"Ah yes so you've come back for more eh?,"said the white haired man wearing a lab coat.

"No I've come here to ask you where Ash is."

"Oh last I heard he was going to the store but the only way I'll let you live is if you can beat my new creation Dark Pikachu,"said Profesor Oak as he holded up the black Pikachu. Pikachu shrugged and pulled out a hand grenade, he pulled out the pin through it and ran like hell. All of them safely made it out of the building before it blew up.

"Where did you get those grenades,"asked Link.

"I have a whole pack of them in my fur, I use them when I fight other people that I'm to lazy to use my lightning."

"Cool,"said Link as they headed towards the store ignorind the burning pieces of the labratory falling from the sky striking and killing innocent people as they walked by. Inside the store were men dressed in black and holding uzi's up to people. Then one of them shouted.

"Everybody get the hell on the floor...NOW!!!."

"Why?,"asked Mario not knowing what a stick up was.

"Get on the floor you idiot,"said Pikachu.

"But I don't see the reason the floor is dirty and sticky, I don't care if it is a Pokemon tradition I'm not doing it."

The robber shot at Mario untill he stopped moving then silence and tears fell over Pikachu's,Link's and Zelda's faces as they stared at Mario's Bloody body...**What happens next????? and don't forget to Review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Dark Lords recruits

Chapter 12-The Dark lords new recruits

"I'm so sorry for our tardiness,"said Nimish bowing.

"It's fine, I see you've brought some team mates,"said the Dark Lord.

"Yes, now introduce your selfs,"said Nimish.

"I'm Pan, Peter Pan."

"My names...BLAAAA,"drooled Ganon.

"He's called Ganondwarf,"whispard Nimish.

"I'm a Luigi."

"YOSHI!!!! KILL!!!!!,"yelled Yoshi as he shot 3 shotgun shells at the Dark Lord but the Dark Lord did the neo bullet block and stopped them. "YOSHI!!!! SURPRISED!!!!!."

"Nice to meet you all, I even brought some team members,"said the Dark Lord as he pointed to a short man wearing raggedy clothes,spikey blonde hair and pointy ears.

"My name is Jak and you've probably heard of me being a hero and wondering why I joined the bad side. It was because the town decided I was to old so they gave Daxter my partner all the attention and soon I was kicked out of the town and then I decided to became a scholar and then soon I became rich and famous. I left my old life to join this path when the Dark Lord rang my doorbell and explained his great purpose to take over this world,"said Jak.

"Accually he was the local bum and I found him sleeping in an alley,"whispard the Dark Lord.

"Why did you choose him then?,"asked Nimish.

"because he is accually pretty strong. He accually once was a hero."

Next out of the shadows came a gray raccoon wearing blue clothes, a blue cap and carrying a gold cane.

"My name is perverted sly cooper from the perverted cooper family. I have great abilities for pervertidness if you know what I mean hehe,"said Sly.

"Why do we need you,"asked Nimish.

"Because I've got great steath abilities from years of practice if you know what I mean hehe, see even look at my goggles there accually peeper goggles to see through clothes and if I wanted to I could see through walls but thats not important whats important is the girls hehe,"said Sly holding up the blue goggles.

"He is a really a perverted,"said Luigi.

"You said it brother from another,"drooled Ganon.

"Ok...,"said Luigi as slowly backed away.

"Me..go shard shard in my pants hehahehaheha,"Ganon laughed like a donkey as he felt his bum.

The last person to come was a little yellow alien with two attena's. He had two black eyes and razor sharp teeth. He had a green plasma gun hanging from his right hand. **(I bet you know who this is)**

"They call me Hominid, Alien Hominid,"it said in a deep serious voice as it did a triple back flip and then while in mid air shot down a bat from 30 feet in the night's sky. "I prefer to shoot and ask questions later so don't piss me off,"said Hominid as he showed everyone a sharp long knife.

"Where do you come from?,"asked Jak. Hominid jumped onto Jak and cut off his left pinkie.

"Like I said don't piss me off,"the alien said as Jak wrapped a bandage around his finger while trying to hold back the tears.

"Hominid your now second in command, Nimish your 3rd,"said the Dark Lord.

"What the hell!,"yelled Nimish. "I was the one that revived you." All Homind did to shut Nimish up was turn his head and look at him.

"Now let's get to buisness,"said the Dark Lord.

"Good but there better be girls involed,"said Sly then he added "If you know what I mean hehe."


	13. Chapter 13 Ash and Mew?

Chapter 13-???ASH and MEW???

**WARNING:INTENSE VIOLENCE,SWEARS.YOU'VE BEEN WARNED...lol**

Mario lay there covered in blood while screams of the other people in the store were starting to erupt.

"Everybody shut the fuck up,"said the leader who was wearing red clothing while the rest were wearing black clothing.

"Mario,"cried Link. "You were such a good buddy."

"Link,"coughed Mario.

"What,"cried Link all in tears.

"I a wet a my self,"he smiled then fell to the ground dead.

"Noooo,"yelled Link. Link stood up face twisted into the angriest expresion he ever had. His eyes turned red and then he took of his hat. "AAAAAAA!!!!." Links hair turned golden yellow and went all spikey then he yelled "SUPER SAYIAN." and charged the robbers. Everybody stared at him as every bullet deflected off him. The first robber got his heart pulled out. While it was still thumping Link shoved it down the guys throat and watched him choke on his on heart. Two of the robbers tried to run away but link caught them and smashed there heads into the wall. There brains started spilling out as he shouted "DIE YOU FUCKERS!." There were two more robbers and the boss left all of them trying to shoot him. Link put his hands in a dragon ball z kamahameha form and did the kamahameha on the right robber. He exploded into four pieces. Then he ran up to the other robber and broke his neck. Only the boss was stood.

"Du...dude lets sort this out nicely,"said the boss.

"Mabye,"said Supersayin link as he licked his lips. "Lets see who you really are."Link pulled off the guys mask to reveal a spikey brown haired kid about ashes age.

"That's Gary ash's rival and also the head of the terrorists who bombed the Pokemon world,"said Pikachu as he got up with everybody else.

"Gary you shall burn in hell,"said Link as he ripped off Gary's head. Links hair went back to normal as he fell to the ground unconscious. When he woke up he was laying in a bed in a small house with nothing in it but the bed and Pikachu, and Zelda looking down on him.

"Why hello your awake,"said Zelda.

"Where are we?,"asked Link.

"In Gary's old house the one by Ash's,"said Zelda.

"Do you remember what happened at the store,"asked Pikachu.

"Sorta, I remeber going crazy and killing the robbers and I also remember Mario...,"said Link.

"Ya we buried his body next to the store,"said Zelda.

"Anyways the store cashier said to find Ash at his house,"said Pikachu.

"Okay we better get going then,"said Link as he grabbed his hat and put it on.

They went up Ash's door and knocked on it. A few seconds later an old lady with purple hair anwsered the door. "Yesh,"she said.

"Hello we're looking for Ash,"said Zelda.

"Yesh, indeed you are...before I anwser the question you have to help meeee,"she said.

"Fine,"said Link.

"Yesh, Indeed you will of course, I have ghost problem in my bedroom and I'm going to need your guy's help to get rid of it,"said the woman.

"Have you tried the ghost busters,"asked Pikachu.

"Yesh I mean no thats a good idea, indeed it is thanks for your help and Ash's at the dance club,"she said as she went back inside.

"Yup thats good old Ash's mom kinda went insane after Ash and her husband both left her for Pokemon,"said Pikachu as they walked away from her home.

The Dance club had a big disco ball in the middle and a flashing floor. It had Pokemon and humans dancing in it.

"Kinda 60ish,"whispard Pikachu.

"You think?,"said Link sarcastically. Zelda ran to the middle and started doing the worm.

"Damn she's drawing attention again,"said Pikachu but Link had ran up to and started doing the robot. "Oh dear god there both so dumb,"said Pikachu but he himself found that he was dancing to. About 2 hours Pikachu spotted Ash sitting at a table and talking to mew. (even though mew can't speak english, thats one wierd relastionship).Pikachu ran away into a corner and started to whisper soft words.

"Look, Pikachu must have seen Ash he's all scared and now look he's licking the wall oh man,"said Link.

"I'm going to go and suduce Ash, you go and talk to Pikachu,"said Zelda.

Zelda went up to Ash and sat right beside him.

"Hi there good looking wanna dance,"said Zelda.

"Never biotch,"said the messy black haired kid who wore a red cap. Zelda slaped him so hard he flew off the table.

On the other side of the room was Link talking to Pikachu.

"Hey he abused you right but remeber it felt good when you shocked him, why don't you do it again,"said Link.

"That's a great idea,"said Pikachu as he got up and then started to run towards Ash.

Pikachu jumped on top of Ash and zapped him so hard Ash's head blew off. "Oops."

"Pikachu now we'll never get mew to go out with Mewtwo,"yelled Zelda.

"Mewmewmewmew,"said the pink floating thing that looked like mewtwo exept smaller.

"She says she would be happy to go out with Mewtwo. She never called him because she thought he hated her,"said Pikachu.

"Well thats good,"said Link who just come to where Ash's body lay. "Let's get going."

After they went and got Mewtwo and Mew a date Mewtwo came to them and told them how to beat the Dark Lord.

"Okay the secret on how to beat the Dark Lord is to cut his head off and bury his body, anyways I better get going Chow,"said Mewtwo as he flew away.

"Okay now we just have to go to the Dark Woods which is really close, we only have to go through super hero town and the desert,"said Pikachu.

"Well let's go,"said Zelda.

"SuperHero town here we come!,"yelled Link.

**Review when you are done reading,and chapter 14 will be out soon**


	14. Chapter 14 Hominids Mission

Chapter 14-Hominids undercover mission

All of the Dark Lords team members were asleep exept for hominid and him. They were talking about Hominids mission.

"So Hominid I need you to silently assasinate Zelda,"said the Dark Lord.

"Why her and not Link or Pikachu they are more troublesome,"said Hominid.

"Because she will go crazy when she see's Nimish and will kill him and many others cause when she gets mad she gets mad."

"Fine when do you want me to start."

"Leave now and only come back when your mission is done, oh and Mewtwo may have placed some guards to look over Zelda because he knows she is a main target."

"Who is Mewtwo."

"He is my rival and the main enemy,"said the Dark Lord. "Now go to super hero town where they will be at." With that Hominid jumped into a tree and sped off into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Link stop touching me there,"yelled Zelda as they were walking through super hero town.

"Both of you shut up I need to find out where to go this city is huge,"said Pikachu as he pulled out the map. The streets were bustling with people from everywhere. There was no empty spots in the city. Two little people dressed up in blue and pink eskamo clothes holding hammers ran up to Zelda.

"Hi there We're the Ice climbers but you can call me Popo,"said the boy eskimo who was wearing the blue eskimo suit.

"And I'm Nana,"said the girl eskimo who was wearing the pink eskimo suit.

"Ya that's nice but we're busy so shoo,"said Link.

"We were sent by Mewtwo to protect you guys so deal with it,"said Popo.

"Screw you,"said Zelda giving them the finger. "We don't need your help."

"My brother said Deal with it so DEAL WITH YOU SHIT HEADS,"yelled Nana.

"Settle down sister we can handle this with voilence not words,"said Popo.

"Fine if you were sent by Mewtwo then he must have a purpose so fine just shut up,"said Pikachu while still reading the map.

"Cool then we better introduce the other person Mewtwo sent,"said Popo.

"What!,"yelled Link.

"It's fine Link,"said Zelda. A fox came out of the mass of people he had brown fur, a green jacket and a plasma pistal in his pocket.

"My name is Star Fox, don't bother introducing your selfs we already know you,"said the fox. "Also our history is private so don't bother asking."

"Whatever,"said Pikachu.

"I'm hungry,"said Link.

"I know a great place to eat,"said Star fox. "It's called Al's all you can eat buffet it's just around the corner."

"Cool, let's go,"said Nana.

"Fine,"said Pikachu.

The restuarnt had many tables and Pictures of Barbies all over the walls. A fat man wearing a green costume seated them and asked what they would like to eat.

"Hey arn't you the guy the ripped me off in Camelot,"asked Link.

"Ummm...no,"studdered the man.

"What's your name,"asked Zelda.

"Ti..tingle,"said the man slowly.

"It is you!!,"screamed Link as he jumped on the man and started beating him. Tingle kicked Link in the nuts and tried to run away but Link grabbed his legs and made him fall on top of a 2 year old. Tingle quickly got up and started smacking the fallen Link with a map while a crowd gathered around and started yelling FIGHT! FIGHT!. Link grabbed Tingle's map and shoved it down his throat. Choking Tingle fell to the ground and died. Link stood up and sat at his table.

"Soooo I'd like some ribs please,"said Link. Unfortunally they got kicked out and so everybody was in a bad mood.

"Nana go...no can't but humans so...no no me me go canbilistick!!!,"yelled Nana.

"Nana shut up,"growled Popo.

"I'm going to go to the washroom I'll be right back,"said Zelda as she went into a different store and into the washrooms little did she know that star fox and the Ice Climbers followed her so she wouldn't be harmed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hominid had located her she was in a hiding in a washroom sitting on a toliet. His only problems were the people guarding the door. It looked like two eskimos and a fox. Easy thought Hominid as he jumped down in front of them gun out.

"Stop,"yelled Star Fox. Hominid smiled as he blew Star fox's brains out. Nana and Popo took out there hammers and charged. Hominid put his gun away and took out his knife. Hominid was dodging all of there hammer attacks with ease untill the blue eskimo's hammer's end opened up and shot a plasma blast which hit Hominid head on.

"Looks like we finished him,"laughed Popo as Hominid appeared behind Nana and ripped her head off. Popo ran in fear but Hominid took no survivors and so he pulled out his gun and blasted Popo into millions of pieces.

"Now for Zelda,"said Hominid as he entered the girls washroom. There was Zelda washing her hands as Hominid walked in. She screamed as he jumped on her and broke her neck. "Mission Complete." He ran out of the building and headed back to dark woods.

**Hominid is pretty sweet! anyways don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15 A new team a new hope

Chapter 15 A new team, A new Hope

"Zelda hurry up in there it's been like 30 min,"yelled Link. "I'm coming in." Link entered the building to find the guards all killed he ran into the washroom and found Zelda's dead body. "NOOOOO,"screamed Link. 1 day later.Pikachu and Link were standing over Zelda's grave

"We need to find a new team because me and you can't fight the Dark Lord and his army,"said Pikachu.

"I know, I still miss Zelda though,"said Link.

"Me to but we've got to get over her and find some new team mates,"said Pikachu.

"Well let's start." The city was filled with heros but one stood out his name was Cloud. The local idiot but he was strong, strong but stupid. That's who Link went to find. Pikachu on the other hand went to find his good friend Jigglypuff. Link was wandering a back alley calling out clouds name when he saw him.

"Cloud! Cloud,"yelled Link as he ran towards him.

"What,"said the spikey blond haired guy who was holding a huge sword on his back.

"Your Cloud right,"said Link.

"Well duh,"said Cloud.

"Okay I'm Link and I was wondering if you wanted to join my team to defeat the Dark Lord,"asked Link.

"Defeat? Don't use such big words it hurts my brain,"yelled Cloud.

"Will you?,"asked Link.

"Fine but only if I can kill something,"said Cloud.

"Oh yes you will,"smiled Link.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pikachu was in the local sing and dance bar to find Jigglypuff. When he walked in she had just finished singing and everybody was asleep.

"Jigglypuff how's it going,"asked Pikachu.

"Pretty good but everybody fell asleep to my song,"pouted the round pink fluffy ball who was holding a carving knife and a pistol.

"What are you going to do about it,"asked Pikachu.

"I'm going to carve a funny face into there stomach as they sleep,but sometimes they wake up half way through and start screaming so I put a bullet through there head. There is always to much blood when I carve so I hate to shoot people but it has to be done if there being a nuisence,"said Jigglypuff.

"Good old Jigglypuff, anyways I was wondering if you wanted to help me defeat some really bad guy."

"Does he fall asleep when he listens to songs."

"Oh everytime,"lied Pikachu.

"Then I'm in,"said Jigglypuff.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spyro a purple tiny dragon with yellow wings,hair on the head and on the end of his tail. Spyro had ice,fire and bubble breath. He was skateboarding in a toxic site with acidy holes in the ground. Spyro did a 360 turn over one of the acid holes as his friend Daxter watched from the sidelines. Daxter was a orange furred otter thing. He wore goggles and had a yellow fur on his face. He carried a flamethrower. Daxter was an ordinary person once but his parents gave him Toads no named mushrooms and well daxter is now a monster in most people's point of view. Spyro was born and raised in the mountains untill he realized he wanted to be a writer, of course his parents wanted him to be a man eating dragon so he ran away to this city.

"Dude let's head back to our apartment it's getting late,"said Daxter.

'Fine,"said Spyro as he threw his skateboard into the acid. As they headed through many back alleys they ran into A spikey blond haired person and a guy wearing a green tunic.

"Get out of our way,"growled Spyro.

"No,you get out of our way,"yelled Cloud.

"Settle down,"said Link.

"Hmph,either you get out of or way or we'll be forced to kill you,"said Daxter.

"Let's do this,"said Cloud as he took out his huge sword.

"Cloud no,"said Link as he backed away but Cloud had already swung and hit Daxter who got knocked out. Spyro Blew bubbles out of his mouth but they all popped instanly.

"What the hell,"said Link. Cloud ran and pushed Spyro to the ground.

"Cloud stop, you the dragon I was wondering if you wanted to join my team,"asked Link.

"Who are you guys even,"asked Spyro as Cloud let him up.

"I'm Link and my partner is Cloud,"said Link. "Who are you guys."

"I'm Spyro and my knocked out buddy is Daxter,"said the dragon. "If we join your team will there be lot's of adventure."

"Oh of course,"said Link.

"Then of course we'll join your gang,"said Spyro.

"Just one thing though we our trying to kill the Dark Lord,"said Link.

"...okay we'll do this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A kid with messy brown hair roamed the streets.He wore red pants and a blue Jacket and also had gloves on. He always had his magical gaint golden key to open anything strapped onto his back, and wore big yellow shoes. His name was Sora and he was a loner. When he was young he did have friends there name's were Donald duck,Mickey mouse and Goofy but they left him for girls. When ever Sora asked a girl out they either vomited or ran away crying like it was an insult. So after years of being a loner he found a gaint key that could open anything. So he became addictided to opening things (I know it's really creepy). Now he was walking the streets opening things like house doors,car doors, other dimensions, people's souls the usual but today he ran into a yellow mouse thing and a pink fluffy ball holding a knife and a gun who would change his life forever.

"Hi do you want to be my friends,"asked Sora as his eyes went crosseyed.

"Ummmm...why don't you go and ask that guy over there,"said Pikachu as he pointed to a guy wearing a black trench coat.

"What's your name,"asked Jigglypuff.

"I'm called Sora,"said the loner. "And I can open anything with my magical key."

"Stop talking to him he's some weird loner freak,"whispard Pikachu.

"Shut up Pikachu, my name's Jigglypuff and my friend here is Pikachu."

"Cool does this mean we're friends,"asked Sora.

"Ya I guess it does,"said Jigglypuff.

"Wow a real friend this is the best day of my life,"screamed Sora.

"Sora do you want to come with us on a journey and help us open stuff,"asked Jigglypuff.

"Sure."

"Why do we want him on our team,"asked Pikachu.

"You heard what he said, he can open anything,"said Jigglypuff.

"You accually belive him,"said Pikachu.

"Yes so deal with it."

"Well let's get going,"yelled Sora.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Link's group and Pikachu's group met up next morning and everybody was introduced. Daxter only came because Spyro was going though and so with new the friends came a new hope.


	16. Chapter 16 DK jungle

Chapter 16-Dk Jungle

Today the Dark Lord had arranged a search party for his great friend Dk. The search party consisted of Ganon, Luigi, Jak and Sly.

"Dk's jungle is just south of here. It may get violent so be prepared for any type of guards,"warned the Dark Lord as the Group headed off. After hours of running Ganon finally stopped.

"Me tired,"yawned Ganon.

"Shut your mouth I hear something,"said Jak.

"We're not even in Dk's jungle so shut up,"said Ganon.

"Let me explain-,"but Ganon intrupted.

"BlAAAAAA,"drooled Ganon.

"I hear it to it sounds like girls in a hotspring if you know what I mean hehe,"said Sly.

"Everything involes girls with you havn't you ever tried men?,"said Jak. Everybody stared at him in a sick sort of manner then it changed to a angry face.

"I meant to say BLAAA,"screamed Jak as he tried to run away but Sly took his cane and broke Jak's neck.

"Nice,"said Luigi. It was dusk by the time they made it to Dk jungle. Noises of creatures were heard every where.

"I don't a like this a place,"said Luigi. A rustle was heard from the bushes.

"Show your self,"ordered Sly. A kid with a red cap, black hair and carrying a back pack came out of the bushes.

"Oh it's just a kid,"said Sly.

"My name is Ness, don't judge me because I'm a kid,"he said.

"We'll do what we want to do,"laughed Sly as Luigi and Ganon backed away.

"We've heard of him, it's said his parents taught him the canabilistic way and then abondand him here and from then on he's been eating people that are passing by,"said Ganon as he said his first real sentence.

"There right,"Ness said as he smiled and showed his rows of sharp teeth. Ness jumped on Sly and started biting him. Sly quickly knocked Ness off his arm. Ness jumped back but Luigi pulled out a 22 and shot Ness in head.

"Come on we are slowing a down,"said Luigi. They had made it to an open area with just grass when a blue armored small roundish knight with purple shoes, black wings on his back, yellow eyes were also seen through his armor, and he wielded a yellow sword.

"Who the hell are you,"asked Sly.

"Metaknight,"said the small knight. "Why are you in this jungle."

"Boo,"drooled Ganon.

"We're a here because we a wanted to find a Donkey Kong,"said Luigi.

"I can help with that,"said Metaknight.

"Just point us towards his home,"said Sly.

"No I'm coming with you I need to talk to Diddy Kong,"said Metaknight.

"Fine,"said Sly. "Lead the way."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brown haired ape with a red tie around his neck. On it said "Burn in hell Bush". His name was Dk and he was an ape with the IQ of 256. He had a friend his name was Diddy Kong. Diddy was a fat monkey wearing a short red shirt with canadian flag on it. He also wore a red hat which on the front of it said Sony incorperated. Diddy was the oppisite of DK, Diddy had the IQ of 60 and liked to yell BLAAA really loud in the middle of conversations. Today Dk was inventing a timetravelling device.

"Diddy go die in a aperture,"said Dk as he tried to fix his time machine because Diddy threw a bomb at it and blew off the right side.

"Me go have fun...BLAAA,"said Diddy.

"Oh Diddy you are so vacuous headed,"said Dk as he shook his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Metaknight led them into a place where two houses were in.

"Who dares enter Dk jungle,"singed Diddy as he flew down from a tree. Metaknight quickly ran up to Diddy and cut off his head.

"What was that for,"asked Sly.

"That was Diddy and I wanted to see him beacuse well I wanted to kill him,"said Metaknight as a bigger ape came from the trees.

"Hello,"said the ape.

"Who and a what are you,"asked Luigi.

"I am an anthropoid ape...(everybody was silent because of Dk's big word)...fine let me simplify what I just said for you monotonous bourgeais, I am an ape and my name is Dk,"said the ape.

"You use big words,"said Sly.

"BIG WORDS HURT BRAIN!!!,"screamed Ganon.

"So you're the Dk, the Dark Lord told us to come and join our group to take over the world,"said Sly.

"Oh yes my companion the Dark Lord or more competently known as Roberta,"said Dk.

"Ok then...anyways do you accept,"said Sly.

"Of course,"said Dk. They all introduced each other and Metaknight decided to join the group and with that they headed back to the Dark Woods.

**Dk likes big words. By the way the big words I used are real english words just to tell you and dont forget to REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17 the desert wars

Chapter 17-The Desert wars

They had left the city and had been walking through the desert for days without breaks, but Daxter had to start screaming and then fall to the ground. This is what caused the incident.

"Dude stop not cool,"said Cloud

"Me unlock things,"yelled Sora as he ran into a tree for no apparent reason.

"Screw me sideways, this is going to take forever,"groaned Pikachu.

"Ummm guys I think Daxter is having a ummm heat stroke,"said Spyro.

"No worries, Dr.Mario is here to help,"said a guy that looked like Mario but with a doctors suit on.

"Mario is that you,"asked Link.

"No it's his uncle Dr.Mario retard,"said Dr.Mario.

"Help!,"screamed Daxter as he started foaming at the mouth. Dr.Mario pulled out a shovel and hit Daxter on the head as hard as he could. Glass was smashed everywhere as Dr.Mario hit a bottle on Daxters head.

"I'm very sorry I did everything I could but he's dead," Dr. Mario sadly said.

"You killed him!," yelled Spyro as he started eating Dr.Mario.

"Spyro's gone crazy,"Jigglypuff said as she pulled out her knife and slit Spyro's neck.

Everybody went silent for about ten minutes.

"Well we have a half eaten body, a bleeding from the neck body and a bashed in the head with a shovel and a bottle body,"said Pikachu as they stared at the bodies. After three hours they had buried them all and set off through the desert.

"Look it's a fountain,"yelled Cloud. Apon reaching the fountain it turned out to be a cranberry juice fountain.

"Ewwww cranberrys I'd rather die,"Pikachu said.

"Well we are thirsty,"Jigglypuff said. "Just one sip couldn't hurt."

"I say No!," yelled Pikachu. Just then the earth shook and a wizard came from the ground.

"I am Samwise the leader of Gay Nation,"said the little hobbit. "What do you want."

"We just wanna-,"but Pikachu was cut off by Sora.

'A war! We want a war!,"screamed Sora.

"You idiot!,"yelled Cloud. Thousands of Gays arose from the grounds weilding nail polish and gay stuff.

"Guys do you remeber when you asked why we needed to pack anti-gay spray well this is why,"yelled Pikachu. Everybody drew out there anti-gay spray and charged the army spraying like crazy. After awile most of the gays had died and the rest fled, there was one problem Cloud had been turned gay!

"Hey there guys lets like have a slumber party,"Cloud said.

"Die you Homo,"yelled Sora as he killed Cloud with the last bit of Anti-gay spray.

"Tuff fighters but you can't beat me, Samwise the Gay mwaaaaa,"but unfortuanlly that was Samwise the Gay's last words because Pic the angel came and shot an arrow right through Sam's head.

"I have come to replace Clouds place and help you,"said Pic. "I know you but I don't think you know me."

"Ya so who are you,"asked Link.

"Good question I'm Pic the angel of stalking. When I was young I was always quite fond of stalking people, expesually little susie good times good times. Anyways I became an Angel of stalking and was sent by God to help you guys out."

"Sweet!,"yelled Link. "Let's Party!" The party raged until Pikachu passed out bleeding from the eyes. In the morning Pikachu had recovered and they set off again.

"I hate walking,"Jigglypuff groaned.

"Me make people bleed from head,"said Sora happily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So it seems they have made it to our territory boss,"said a goomba in a bikini.

"Of course, Moomsa we will finish Pikachu and his crew once and for all!" laughed a very old man wearing the batman costume sitting in a wheelchair breathing through tubes.

"Oh Batman I love you,"said Moomsa.

"Not now, go and get robin ready for the fight,"said Batman.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DumDumDum,"sang Sora.

"Shut up!,"screamed Pikachu. Pebbles moved the wind blew as the very old Batman, Moomsa and the very young robin came out of nowhere.

"Hey I know you,"said Link. "Your Batman and Robin." Robin was just a baby drinking warm milk.

"What happened to you guys,"asked Link.

"Well evil joker turned me really old and robin really young as a joke but good old Moomsa is here to help us,"said Batman.

With a couple Zaps Pikachu had killed Batman and Robin.

"W...T...F your going down,"yelled Moomsa. Link easily cut Moomsa in half as he tried to wobble over to Pikachu.

"That was different,"said JigglyPuff.

"Guys...GUYS!! I think I just created a time rip because Aliens and humans from the future are pouring out from the sky,"said Sora.

"Holy F-,"Pic couldn't finish it because he and everybody else was abducted.


	18. Chapter 18 Dark Lords plans

Chapter 18-the Dark Lords War Plan

"I've got some bad and good news everybody,"annouced the Dark Lord. "Luigi your brother was killed."

"What!,"cried Luigi. "Fine I thought I was going to kill him, screw this im quitting." The back of Luigi's head was blown to bits from Hominids gun as he tried to run away.

"Whatever, Ok and the good news is I've made plans for world domination."

"Well let's hear them,"yelled Metaknight.

"Hold your horses, First we must invade Camelot then the stupid good guys will come here but we'll already be in camelot, sadly they will realize this and come to stop us so we must leave somebody behind to kill them so they don't get in our way,"the Dark Lord said.

"I'll do it, I love to fight,"Hominid said as he raised his hand.

"Exellent, so does everybody understand,"asked the Dark Lord.

"Yup all we do is kill kill and kill,"said Peter.

"Yes plus I've got an army of shadow knights that will help us out,"said the Dark Lord. "Now it's time to invade Camelot." Once everybody was packed they all left exept Homind.

"Hehe Sly you screwed me over to many times, we'll see whos laughing when you open your bag and see those time bombs hehe,"laughed Hominid as they left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've made it,"cried Nimish.

"Hehe alri-,"but as Sly opened his bag a bomb went off and blew Sly's head off.

"Holly crap!" yelled Peter.

"Very brutal,"said D.K. The Dark Lord and his Shadow knights had already started the killing. After hours of mindless killing a brave soldior by the name of Raichu (Pikachu's older brother) stepped forward to face the evil.

"Yoshi! Kill!,"screamed Yoshi as he quikly tore off Raichu's head. The next not so strong hero was Dora the explorer.

"Hey there I'm accually a man HAHA,"she annouced. D.K. came charging at Dora but her pet monkey Boots came to help her. With Boots slender Narrow gun they easily...missed horribly and ended up shooting Dora who fell over dying. D.K. then clawed at Boots. Peter swiftly and narrowly dodged threw the war but when the Jester threw his hatchted it landed square in Peter's Head.

"PETER my sweet lovable Peter why! why!,"screamed Nimish as he had realized what had happened. When the War was over Nimish fianlly stopped his crying for he and Peter had once given each other aids (thats how close they were hehe alright) and joined the rest.

"We have tooken over Camelot the most heavily guarded place in this country,"yelled the Dark Lord.

"Hip Hip Horray,"laughed Metaknight waving his sword in the air. The party they had was unbelivable but Yoshi ruined it by killing the girls. Nimish wasn't enjoying the party so he went out side to enjoy the stars.

"Whatcha doing,"asked Metaknight as he came up.

"Me and Peter used to always look at the stars together...it got us in the mood,"said Nimish.

"What mood?"asked Metaknight.

"You know the mood where you get horny for each other and,"but Metaknight cut him off.

"Gross stop, I see you and him were close though."

"Ya I was thinking of marrying him."

"Oh really."

"Ya I had picked out the ring and the dress."

"So sorry man, but you know I'm always free,"Metaknight said.

"No way I'm not that depressed to turn to pieces of metal for my pleasures," laughed Nimish.

"Oh...anyways we better get back inside."

"Ya I think we better, tomorrow will be better." They both got up and ran back inside and joined the line of the Cha Cha.


	19. Chapter 19 abduction

Chapter 19-Abduction

"Where am I,"yelled Link.

"Hello," said an older man wearing a green spacesuit.

"Who are you,"asked Link.

"I'm Master Chief but just call me chief."

"Where am I and where are my friends."

"You are aboard my ship, your friends are in the armory care to join them."

"Sure,"Link said worridly.

While they were walking Chief told Link all about him like how he was adopted by the oracale who is a robotic round orb and was raised like a robot. Eating bolts was quite hard he explained. Then he talked about his schooling. All he got taught was how to shoot things in all directions until he mastered everyway. Next he joined the Marines who were a bunch of sissys who played criket instead of saving the world like he had to do with no help from the Marines. And just recently he had created his own club called Halo the one ring to rule them all!

"There you are Link,"said Jigglypuff.

"We're just about to land on Mars to fight off the Covenant,"said Pic.

"Who are they,"asked Link.

"They are a race of Aliens who run around naked touching things, it really pisses me off so I've decided to kill them all,"said Chief.

"Hey what ever happened to the Oracle?"asked Link.

"I ate her...now arm yourselfs because here we go,"yelled Chief.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A big hairy naked ape sat in a golden throne.

"What should we touch today, master,"asked a Naked Grunt.

"Chief is here sir, and he's killing us,"said another naked grunt as he ran into the room.

"Let's touch the chief,"yelled the hairy naked ape.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chief pulled out his plasma sword and started hacking the convenant up with pleasure. Pic was in the air killing from above. Pikachu was zapping them like crazy. Sora sat in the ship opening desk doors marked XXX while Jigglypuff was gutting the aliens.

"Guys why are we doing this,"asked Link.

"Didn't he tell you, well he said he'd help us on earth,"said Pikachu.

"Oh!,"said Link as he started his daily killing. Minutes turned into hours which turned into days until finally they had killed the leader.

"I'm so tired,"gasped Pic. Sora came running out of the ship carrying pictures of naked robots.

"Look what I found,"said Sora.

"Give me those,"said Chief as he snatched them and ran away. After many arguments they finally were heading home.

"We've made it home,"cried Jigglypuff.

"Of course we did,"said the Chief. "Now what did you need my help with."

"Just follow me,"said Pikachu. Luckily they had landed in Dark Forest and were heading off to camelot for the war but didn't know what was lurking in the bushes.

"Hello there my pretties,"wispard Hominid.


	20. Chapter 20 Dark forest battle

Chapter 20-Dark Forest Battle

"I don't like this place,"said Pic. "I feel like someones stalking us."

"Well this is the Dark Lord's base but I have a feeling that he already left for Camelot,"said Pikachu.

"I'm detecting a presence on my radar, arm your selfs,"yelled Chief. They all spotted a yellow thing bouncing from tree to tree at incredible speed.

"Who are you!"yelled Link.

"Why I'm Hominid, Alien Hominid,"said the yellow alien as it landed in front of them.

"Your the guy who killed Zelda, I'm going to tear you apart,"screamed Link but Chief held him back.

"Let me take him, he's an alien and I have the weapons to take him out,"Chief said.

"Come on lets get out of here, and good luck Chief,"said Pikachu as he directed everyone away.

"I'm not letting you get past me,"Hominid yelled but Chief blasted him back with a plasma gun.

"Bring it bitch,"said Chief as he smiled in his suit. Chief pulled out his plasma sword while Homind drew his gun and knife. Chief dived and swung at Hominid but he jumped over the attack and ran up Chiefs sword. With a bang from Hominids gun chiefs shield was eliminated. Sweating Chief and Hominid started fighting sword to knife each taking and recieving blows. When they both swung and hit each other they went flying back.

"Your tough for your size,"said Chief.

"Your not half bad either but you know I never play fair, Brother!,"yelled Homind as a red alien that looked just like Hominid came from the sky.

"My name is Abyss,"said the little alien. Chief used his plasma gun to blow up Abyss but Abyss got right back up unharmed.

"Did I mention he can't get hurt by guns or swords,"laughed Hominid.

Chief decided to use his fists to bring down the Alien.

"Fool I may not have weapons like my brother but I have claws that can cut through crystal,"Abyss said.

"Oh dear Halo save me now,"whispard Chief as he swung a punch at Abyss. Abyss easily side stepped and clawed at Chiefs helmet which flew off. The Chief had long blond hair and scars all over his face but that made him look like a hard tough fighter.

"Oh no you didn't,"growled Chief as he started pounding Abyss until he was bleeding from the eyes. (When these type of aliens bleed from the eyes it means there dead or dying)

"Brother!"cried Hominid. "Did you realize we are the last two of our race but now there's only me left! You Fool!"

"How were you going to reproduce,"asked Chief.

"Well...with each other,"said Hominid.

"That's gross, but your time has come I know I can't beat you because im to weak but I've got a secret weapon." The Chief ran and grabbed Hominid holding him to his chest. Beep Beep.

"What the hell is that sound,"yelled Hominid. Beep. Beep.

"Oh crap a self-destruct bomb is activated isn't it,"said Hominid as he and Chief blew into smitherines.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that,"yelled Jigglypuff as she pointed to an explosion coming from the middle of the forest.

"Wasn't me,"Sora said.

"Come on hurry I can see Camelot from here,"Pikachu said as they had fiannally reached the end of the forest. What he saw at Camelot was horrible. Bodies everywhere..and his brother Raichu.

"Damn you Dark Lord,"cursed Pikachu as he screamed into the heavans. About 100 Dark Knights came charging at Pikachu and his gang. "So these are his soldiers." With a Huge scream Pikachu created a chain lightning bolt which instantly killed all 100 of the knights.

"Thats not all,"said Link as he pointed toward the middle of Camelot. About 5000 Shadow knights came running at them and in front of the army was D.K., Metaknight, Ganon (Who kept tripping), Nimish and Yoshi.

"This is it the final battle,"said Pic.


	21. Chapter 21 Mewtwo's aid

Chapter 21-Mewtwos aid

Mewtwo sat in his home reading a book about how to kill evil Dark Lords when a bird flew into his house.

"Hey Sup G me name's Flicky man,"said the blue bird with piercings in it's wings and tatoos and a gold gansta necklace around his neck. "Dude I got a rad message for ya hommie."

"Whatever."

"Pikachu is fighting the coolest last war against the Dark Lord and man he needs your rad help."

"What already oh man and I told him the wrong way to kill the Dark Lord damn it,"cursed Mewtwo as he got up.

"I can lead you to him man,"Flicky said.

"No I need to assemble my army of Carebears, you go and fetch all of your race and bring them back here ready for war."

"Of course man,"with that he flew off.

"The only way to kill the Dark Lord is using my powers or Yoshi's but Yoshi's on the Dark Lords side so it's up to me."

Mewtwo teleported to the Carebear dimension and found that the evil Teletubbies were having a war with the Carebears. Mewtwo used his physcic powers to brake all of the teletubbbies necks which of course that got the Carebears attention.

"Listen up Carebears I need your help to fight an army in my dimension do you accept,"Mewtwo asked.

"Of course we will you helped us kill Winnie the Pooh, the Dragon Tales Dragons and just now the Teletubbies,"said the elder Carebear who was gray and had a hand with the middle finger sticking up as his picture on his stomach.

"Then follow me,"Mewtwo said.

"Wait there's one problem, Little Bo Peep and her crazy blood thirsty sheep will take over our city when we're gone,"said the elder.

"Fine you get ready for war and I'll take care of Little Bo Peep,"Mewtwo groaned and flew off toward her farm.

"Why it's good old Mewtwo,"said a black sheep holding a bleeding squirle bewteen it's teeth. Mewtwo easily broke the sheep in half using his powers. Over the hill came 50 other sheep and little bo peep with them.

"Mewtwo I have seem to lost my favorite sheep,"cried Little Bo Peep as she ordered the other sheep to tear apart Mewtwo. Mewtwo started killing sheep by the second using his powers and finally they had all been killed.

"Oh Mewtwo I found my sheep,"Little bo peep said as a 3 storey sheep came bounding toward Mewtwo. Mewtwo jumped on top of the sheep and physically lifted the sheep and threw him into Little Bo Peep. But Little Bo Peep used her psychic powers to make a shield and protect her but made a sacrifice by killing the sheep when it hit her.

"My my Bo Peep it seems your getting good with your psychic powers,"Mewtwo said "but since we are both immune to that the only way each other to hurt are selfs is by physical contact and are quite weak in that."

"Haha,"laughed little bo peep as she put a handfull of steriods in her mouth. After a couple of seconds she had become the Hulk. "Me crush puny insect."

Mewtwo and the Hulk started battling it out. Mewtwo was losing quite badly but he realized his psychic powers could hurt the Hulk and so he lifted the Hulk into the air and dropped it to the ground killing him. Then the Hulk transformed back into little bo peep.

"My my Bo Peep looks like it's your turn to lose,"laughed Mewtwo as he ripped off her head. When he had returned the Carebears were ready.

"How'd it go,"asked the elder.

"Good good now let's get back,"and with that he had teleported him and his carebear army right outside of his home.

"Sup G what took ya,"said Flicky with his army of birds wielding guns and knifes behind him.

"Let's kick some bad guy ass,"yelled Mewtwo as both army's ran towards Camelot.


	22. Chapter 22 Final Battle

Chapter 22-The Final Battle

Pic Flew in the air shooting everything in his sight until two other armies came one an army of birds led by flicky and two an army of carebears led by Mewtwo.

"Pikachu Mewtwo's here,"yelled Pic. Pikachu just nodded and kept killing the knights. The tides changed as Mewtwo's army arrived. The war was finally evened out.

Flicky saw a huge Ape easily killing all the carebears. "I better do something,"thought Flicky as he dived right into D.K.'s head . D.K. fell over brains coming out. "Oh ya go me,"laughed Flicky as he danced but an arrow hit him in the head and down went flicky.

"Oops,"wispard Pic.

"Flicky no! You the angel I'm going to kill you!,"yelled the elder Care Bear as he flew into the air. Pic tried to fly away but the elder carebear grabbed Pic and started punching him. Pic retaliated by shooting numerous arrows at the carebear.

"Fool, Middle finger power!"yelled the elder as a huge fist appeared then the fist raised it's middle finger and poked Pic to death. "Haha."

Metaknight was hacking away everybody with ease when a pack of birds came toward him.

"Meta-Air!"yelled Metaknight and a gust of wind shot at the birds which went flying into the ground dead.

"Haha now to take out the rest of those stupid birds. Meta-Tornado!"he yelled as a tornado was created. It swooped up all the birds and sent them flying into trees. "HAHA the Dark Lord will be happy with me."

Ganon was having troubles though. His mental handicape-ness was affecting his fighting all he was doing was drooling and randomly shooting dark lightning killing both people on his side and people on the good side.

"Ganon start helping out. You retard don't shoot him,"yelled Metaknight as Ganon shot and killed a shadow knight.

"Me pick bum, it feel nice,"Ganon said. Unluckily for Metaknight Ganon shot him by accedent and killed him.

"Oopsy daisy...yummy I like daisyies,"drooled Ganon.

Nimish ran past every soldier only looking for Link. But was stopped by the Elder Care Bear.

"Your time on this planet has ended,"said the Carebear but Nimish quickly threw a knife at his head and kept running.

Link examined the battle field there were thousands of bodies on the ground and thousands fighting he turned his head and saw Ganon running at him but he tripped and hit his head on a rock and he didn't get back up.

"Link, Link help me,"yelled Pikachu as he was stabbed by one of the knights and fell to the ground lifeless.

"Pikachu,"cried Link as he ran over to him but it was to late. And then he saw Sora the key master fall the ground clutching his stomach as blood poured out.

"You'll be all right,"cried Link as he tried to help Sora.

"I'm happy now that I have friends,"with that he closed his eyes and died.

"Looks like all your friends are dying,"laughed Nimish.

Link quickly turned around and drew his sword. "I will kill you Nimish, you started this."

"Indeed I did, and I don't regret it one bit,"Nimish said as he drew his sword.

"It's time for us to battle,"Link said.

"Oh of course,"said Nimish as he ran at Link. There swords emited sparks when ever they hit. Each of them were doing moves that normal humans couldn't do like a triple flip and tornado spin. Link jumped backwards and used his hookshot on Nimish. Nimish was pulled towards Link and Link stabbed Nimish threw the stomach. He let Nimish go and slowly Nimish backed away staring at Link.

"Looks Like I've won,"said Link.

"Don't underestimate me,"laughed Nimish as he fell to the ground dead. Link coughed up blood and saw Nimish's sword sticking threw his stomach.

"That freckled face idiot,"Link said as he died.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like I'm losing,"said the Dark Lord as he looked from the castle in Camelot. "Fools they can't do anything by them self." The Dark Lord quikly used his dark psychic powers to blow up the side of the castle. Then he floated down to the battle field. Jigglypuff saw him and tried to throw her knife at him but he caught it and threw it right back at her and hit her in the head.

"It's you, Marry poppins,"said Mewtwo.

"Indeed you have figured it out I am really Marry Poppins,"laughed the Dark Lord.

"You were always crazy even in middle school,"said Mewtwo.

"Ya good times,"said Marry Poppins.

"Well it's time we battle to see who wins good or evil,"said Mewtwo as he sent a purple blast of psychic energy from his hands at Marry Poppins. She sent a black blast of psychic energy at Mewtwo. Both of there blasts collided and then the pressure was on to see who's psychic power was stronger.

A crazy green Leperchaun named Hoody sat on Yoshi's shoulder talking to him.

"Kill Mewtwo and the Dark Lord so you and me can rule this world,"Hoody said.

"I don't know,"said Yoshi.

"You love to kill well this is your chance,"said Hoody.

"Yes it is!! Yoshi kill!!" yelled Yoshi as he ran towards Mewtwo and the Dark Lord.

Yoshi took Mewtwo and the Dark lord by there hair.

"Yoshi what are you doing," Marry Poppins screamed.

"What I do best,"Yoshi said as he ripped there heads off "Killing"

"Exellent Yoshi now finish off everybody here and then we will head to Charollette town, the biggest town in the world. There we will take control of this world,"said Hoody.

"Yay!,"yelled Yoshi as he blew a fireball that blew the hole town up and killed every fighter that was still fighting. Then off Yoshi ran into the nieghboring country where Charollette town resides... **The End?? or is it?**


	23. Chapter 23 Epilouge

Chapter 23-epilouge or the first chapter of book 2

Kirby was practicing using his lightsaber by waving it around like a crazy freak. He was a pink blob that was king of Charollette town. He had an odd history he was born when a balloon and a human get jiggy with it. Then his Dad the balloon popped and his mom died so he inheretided the throne. His two best friends were Ratchet and Clank who at the moment were out shopping. Ratchet was a odd ball who loved to use lollypops as weapons when ever he got into a fights. Clank was a fighting robot he was armed with a heavy bazooka, a chain gun and a plasma sword. Those three were also the heroes of the country they lived in. (The country was called Rune Scape how it got its name nobody knew)

"Sir we've got a problem,"said a guard as he ran up to Kirby.

"What is it?"asked Kirby.

"There's this monster named Yoshi from the country next to us that he destroyed and he's coming to this town to destroy it."

"What! Arm the guards get ready to defeat him."

"Yes sir right away sir,"said the guard as he bowed and left. Kirby turned to his window.

"This creature is well..I've got a feeling I won't be able to kill him not even with Ratchet and Clank. I wish there was somebody out there who could help us for if not then I'm afriad we'll be doomed,"thought Kirby.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ganon got up and looked around at all the bodies. "I must have been unconscious,"he said as he got up and started walking toward the Dark Forest. "Mabye if I go back to the forest the Dark Lord will be there to congraulate me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hominid slowly rose from the ashes of the Master Chief.

"Fool no Bomb can kill me I'm Hominid,"he yelled.

"Hominid is that you,"drooled Ganon.

"Ganon, your alive?"asked Hominid.

"Ya, of course."

"So that means we won right."

"No nobody won everybody's dead exept me and you."

"That gives me an idea together we will go to the country of Rune Scape and take over it with our combined power we'll be unstoppable,"laughed Hominid. Ganon started laughing just because Hominid was laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a bright light Link was alive again. Link came back to life because of his triforce piece which brought him back to life but it can never be used again but Link has one more piece of the triforce to revive himself if he dies again or revive a friend.

"Pikachu are you still alive,"yelled Link but when he looked down he saw Pikachu's dead body. "Oh Pikachu you can't die yet." Link put the last piece of the triforce on Pikachu and brought him back to life.

"Link, your alive and...so am I"said Pikachu with a smile on his face.

"I revived you."

"I suspected you did something like that because I knew I had died."

"Pikachu both teams lost I found Mewtwo's and the Dark Lord's dead bodies," Link said.

"Oh well at least we're still alive,"said Pikachu. Whoosh! A firey portal appeared out of nowhere and Sora came out of it. When he had got out of it the portal dissapeared.

"What the hell,"said Pikachu.

"Hey guys when I died I went to hell and so I used my key to unlock portal out of there and into here,"said Sora.

"Wow I wish I could do that,"said Link in awe.

"It's not that cool, now I know who killed the Dark Lord and Mewtwo it was Yoshi he also killed all the survivors and he's headed to Charollette town in the country of Rune Scape,"explained Sora.

"How do you know all this,"asked Link.

"I was still alive when he was talking about it and when Yoshi killed them but I died when he used this big fire ball to kill all the survivors."

"Well let's get going we better head off to defeat Yoshi,"said Pikachu and everybody agreed.

**Thats the first chapter of the next book so review if I should make the next book. Pretty cool huh now there's to teams that are bad Hominids and Yoshi's.**


End file.
